Personal Drabble
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: Over on Tumblr, a while back, an Anonymous person requested I do a Drabble about my Icejin / Candyjin Character, NegaKuura. 10 Million months later, and I've completed it. (Please note, a good portion of this was written a while back, so the style isn't up to par with the one I use now) And also tagging Cooler 'cause Nega is technically Cooler (just the Inverted half him)


p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It was a seemingly normal day in Satan City. The streets were full, the masses' incessant chattering could be heard from miles away, and the drivers were expressing just as much rage as always./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Get outta the road, ya freak!" An angry taxi driver shouted, as a startled NegaKuura scurried hurriedly across the street, strongem"Goodness!"em/strong He exclaimed, strongem"Hmph. I've got two words for that bastard. Anger, MANAGEMENT."/em/strong Nega huffed, dusting himself off./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Luckily for him, this store was my intended destination."em/strong Vivian Van Boutique, an odd clothing store that the Candyjin enjoyed going to. They had all sorts of fun designs, and much to Nega's liking, they had all-year-round Halloween sweaters! He needed a few new ones, to take the places of the old shirts his lover had burned up in a fit of rage no doubt after he'd had that 'accident' on the floor'./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Ah, well. I suppose that person'll learn sooner or later."em/strong The candyjin smiled, simply shrugging off the previous sensations of frustration as he entered the store; "Welcome!" A friendly-looking women said, "Ah, NegaKuura! It's so good to see you again~" She beamed, giving the Candyjin a cheerful gesture./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"The candyjin seemed quite happy to be greeted, especially after the previous events outside. strongem"Hey Carmen! It's good to see you too!"em/strong He started, beaming in return; "I take it you're here to browse the sweater selection, ey Nega?"/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"You know it! My mate burned up some of my best sweaters, so I needed some new ones."em/strong/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""No problem! We just got a new shipment of season-themed sweaters, I think you'll be pleased with our selection this time,"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Oho, I'll have to hold you to that~"em/strong Nega responded jokingly, giving her a light tap on the shoulder as he 'skipped' off into the isles; strongem"Alrighty, let's see what we got….Ooh! I like this one!"/em/strong The candyjin shook with delight, as he'd found a neat-looking garmet decorated with a twisted, yet moderate Halloween flair./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Now, the-"em/strong He was cut off by a passing stranger, who intentionally bumped into him so the shirt would fall from his claws; strongem"Ah, hey! Watch where you're going!"/em/strong Nega shouted; "Why don't you watch yourself, freak?"/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"NegaKuura stood silent for a moment, thinking for another when it hit him; It was that man from earlier! But, what was he doing in a store like this? He didn't seem like the type to shop at a women's boutique, or any boutique at all! The clothes this man was currently wearing were tattered, and at first glance they looked as though they were soaked in a lake. strongem"…He's….He's not following me, is he?"em/strong That thought continued to haunt Nega for the following hour and a half./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"He simply continued to browse, and picked out several more sweaters, all Halloween-themed. Though all the while he payed attention to the odd man. Another half-hour had passed, Nega had everything he wanted or at least, everything he could afford for him the only question was, would they fit him? They all said 'one size will fit all' but Nega was unnaturally large in comparison to human height, so most of his clothing was either XXXX-Large or Custom-made for him.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Eh…It'll only take a minute, then I can just pay and get out of here."em/strong Nega sighed in discomfort, slinging the lot of shirts over one arm before heading to the changing room. The man who had been watching Nega waited until the door had shut completely. As soon as he heard it click and lock, he looked up from the magazine he'd been reading and headed over to the changing room./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""'Bout damn time." He grumbled, popping out the 'cork' he'd had in the door which was conveniently covering the peep-hole he'd made about a month earlier "C'mon…C'mon, change already…"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"The candyjin waited for a moment, he looked around the room to make sure there were no cameras as he was still feeling a bit anxious "Ok, good…" Nega sighed once more, taking one last look around the room before he unbuttoned his sweater and cast it aside, revealing his chest armor and torso. He tried on one sweater, then another, though when he got to the third, he heard a 'bump' outside and immediately paused, grabbing one of the many shirts to cover his body.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Shit!" The man cussed softly; quickly taking cover behind one of the displays as Nega opened the door and peeked outside. He noticed the one display shaking, and figured an employee had been moving it and that was what the 'bump' was. strongem"Alright then…."em/strong/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""That was close…" The man sighed and came out of the clothing rack, a metaphorical necklace of sweat of sweat could be seen dampening the collar of his shirt. He re-approached the door, slowly and carefully though he had to restrain himself from gasping and jolting upward as he noticed the candyjin had slipped off his thong hah and sat down on the bench inside to refold everything he'd taken out.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Oh, yes, good….Good…" He grunted, hastily grabbing his growing bulge as Nega sat upward to stretch; his legs spread wide apart as he did so. The outer lining of his sheath became a bit more prominent because of this. "Open it….Open that fucking lizard hole, your freak…"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"These are all nice…But if I spend too much Flare will be angry,"em/strong Nega held up his two favourite sweaters from the bunch, one was all-black with a bunch of candy-corns and bats in the middle, and the other was white with a black cat on it. strongem"Eehhh…..I guess I'll just get the cat one and put the rest back."/em/strong/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Come on….."p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Nega set the one sweater aside and folded the rest. He was about to get up, and put his own sweater back on when an 'odd' sensation hit him. This sensation, warm in description was developing between his legs. strongem"Oh, fuck…"em/strong The Candyjin groaned, holding a claw in-between his thighs. He looked around for a bowl, or a cup, anything that could hold fluids. Though he was out of luck, as the only options were the floor and the sweaters he'd picked out./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"He'd honestly picked so many that he could pile them up one by one and it would be enough to absorb the fluids. But, on second thought, that wouldn't be right. Though Nega's piss was sugary, and it did smell good in contrast to human urine, it was still brightly colored, could stain things and would make the shirts sticky.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Well, ah….I guess I'm going with the floor."em/strong Nega blushed and sighed, setting the sweaters off to the side next to the bench he'd been sitting on. He spread his legs wider than they were before, and moved his right claw down to stroke the slit of his genitalia./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""!" The man's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting the Candyjin to go so far this time. By now, his bulge was entirely visible, even under the trench-coat he'd thrown on in an attempt to hide it.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Ah…."em/strong Nega used his index and his middle claws to spread his sheath, the head of his genitalia could be seen poking out as he began to relieve himself. Cool blue, sweet-scented fluids gushed out and pooled in the middle of the floor, luckily for Nega the carpeting in the changing room was dark-green, so there wouldn't be much of a stain after./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"….I knew I shouldn't have drank that two-liter of mountain dew before I came here….Ugh,"em/strong The candyjin mentally slapped himself, some poor worker would have to clean his unusually cold mess up./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Oh gods yes…." The man outside reached under the coat, unbuckled his pants and began to stroke himself. While he wasn't that much of a watersports fan he was still able to appreciate the activities of this candyjin beast. "Fuck, I should've brought my camera." He cussed.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"O…..Ok…."em/strong Nega felt relieved, as the stream finally slowed to a stop. Though now, he was faced with another problem. strongem"Shit."/em/strong This was why he didn't like to relieve himself in such a way. Because now, he was erect. The only thing that wasn't out yet was his knot; strongem"Now I have to fix this too. Great."/em/strong The candyjin rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair; sighing once more as he used his opposite claw to grasp the pulsating organ and stroked it vigorously./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It had been a while, since he'd last done this to himself. Usually he had Flare, or at least someone else to help out.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Oh fuck….Yes, yes…" The man outside's pace quickened, his strokes worked in perfect sync with Nega's, "Good….Good…."p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Almost…."em/strong A few minutes passed. Nega's tail, as well as his toes curled several times before he orgasmed, brighter blue sticky fluids sprayed onto Nega's chest and belly. He didn't mind much, though. Cum wasn't much of an issue with him, strongem"Eh…..I'll clean it later."/em/strong/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Shit!" The man outside cussed under his breath, climaxing just a few moments after Nega. It took him another few to recover, his breathing grew loud after a time. "I…I better get outta here, before that freak gets wise.." He said whilst he stood upright, quickly fixing himself up as he did so.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"At that time, Nega had already re-dressed himself and picked up all the sweaters he'd picked out beforehand. Sighing to himself, the Candyjin put the shirts under one arm before exiting. strongem"I hope that dries before someone else uses the changing room…"em/strongHe mused in a soft tone to himself. After setting the more expensive sweaters aside, Nega made his way up to the checkout and placed the ones he wanted most down. /p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"The person behind the counter smiled and began to ring him out, whilst doing so, they asked; "Did you have trouble finding anything?" To which Nega replied; strongem"N-No, I did alright. How much do I owe?" em/strongAfter ringing and bagging everything up, the cashier turned to Nega. "It comes to $34.58. Would you be using cash or credit?"/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongem"Cash. I'd prefer if my mate didn't know about certain transactions, so it'd be best not to leave a paper trail."em/strongHe produced two twenty dollar bills from an inner sleeve in his sweater, then handed them off to the cashier; strongem"Keep the change. And, I won't be taking the receipt."/em/strongThe other nodded, taking the bills and stashing them in the cash register before giving the bags to Nega. /p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Alrighty, here ya go! Have a great day!~" They smiled and watched as Nega walked away and out the door. The cashier waited, and scoffed after Nega had left. "Fuckin' freak. I know what you did." He pulled a picture of Nega from a previous visit out from the top desk drawer. "I love that fuckin' freak." p 


End file.
